Changes Ahead
by opiatexlies
Summary: Sequel to Time To Come Clean, this is completely OOC, and all just a random ideas that came into my head as I wrote it out. Obviously Huddy love!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Sequel to Time To Come Clean.

This is just my random ideas, honestly don't slay me, please review! I haven't finished this story yet, but I'm getting there. :D

* * *

It had been six weeks since House had gotten off Vicodin with Cuddy's help. They had returned to work, HR had been informed, with them both signing a love contract, Cuddy had informed the Board, which after that meeting, Wilson had gone straight to House's office and cursed him out, making sure House knew that Wilson was pissed that Wilson hadn't been told by House instead of hearing it from Cuddy at a board meeting, but saw House's reasoning eventually, Wilson wouldn't have believed him if he had told him.

House's team seemed to be oblivious to Cuddy and House's relationship, they had managed to not flaunt it in front of anyone, yes, the people who needed to know, did, but neither of them wanted to be hospital gossip.

House had hardly spent any time at his apartment, with the exception of going back for clothes. More and more of it being left at Cuddy's home and she was doing his laundry along with her own. They had their little bubble when they weren't at work, and at work, House continued to drive her insane.

It was a normal Thursday morning, Cuddy had gotten up before House, gone out for a run and showered before he had even began stirring. Sitting at her dressing table she was styling her hair when she heard him groan. She was so used to him groaning in the morning as he reached out to take the naproxen that seemed to be helping him. She watched him through the mirror as he popped one in his mouth. She had already put a mug of coffee next to his naproxen bottle, so she knew that was his next stop. Sure, enough he sat up then grabbed the coffee mug and took a large gulp of it.

Finishing her hair, she moved on to her make-up, House set his coffee down then moved from the bed, he walked over to her, leaning in he kissed her cheek softly. "Morning." He mumbled and walked to the bathroom.

"Morning." She smiled, he wasn't a morning person, and especially when he woke in an empty bed. On the rare occasion he woke before her, he would pull her into his arms and hold her there for as long as he could, but that was rare as Cuddy liked to get up early and go for a run or do her Yoga workout.

She heard him in the bathroom, putting on the shower, he liked to sing sometimes, this particular morning he was singing, a sound Cuddy loved, he had a good singing voice. She finished her make-up, she had to be in work in less than an hour,

She was just tidying up her make-up into the small make-up bag she carried with her to work when she felt dizzy, closing her eyes for a moment she shook her head, not thinking anything of it she continued to prepare her purse for the day ahead,

She was almost ready to leave, finishing his mug of coffee, she set the empty mug down before going into the bathroom where House was brushing his teeth, a towel around his waist she knew he would be in work a little later than her. Cuddy had given him a key for her home so he could come and go as he pleased. "That's me away." She said simply as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

"You will. I'm going to come make your morning hell later." He winked at her and slapped her ass as she walked away from him.

"Oh, just a normal day then." She snipped back at him playfully.

"Don't you know it." He grinned and continued brushing his teeth.

Cuddy made into work at her usual time, getting into her office she sat at her desk and closed her eyes as another dizzy spell attacked her. Deciding that it was probably low blood sugar she grabbed the wallet House had bought her in Scotland then made her way to the cafeteria. Grabbing a chocolate bar and making herself a peppermint tea she quickly paid for the items, noticing the £50 note still tucked neatly at the back of her wallet, she was keeping it as a reminder of their trip and how thoughtful House had been, then went back to her office, she had a meeting at 10am with a potential donor for the paediatrics ward so she was about to start prepping herself for it, after she had eaten the chocolate bar.

* * *

House had left the house at around 9.30am, he had poured himself a fresh mug of coffee as he knew Cuddy had finished his, it was something they always did, she would make him one, let him take the first few drinks of it, but she would finish it before she left for work. The last six weeks had been fun and they were getting on really well, a work – home life balance had never been an issue, they both knew inside the hospital she was his boss and he would drive her crazy like he had always done before they had gotten together. But at home, it was different, they both made time for each other, spending as much of it together as possible, House was kind and considerate at home, he would cook for her, he had even learned how to use her washing machine and helped keep on top of their laundry.

He had taken a few of his DVD's over to expand her collection, so that they didn't always watch chick flicks. Cuddy had cleared a bedside table and a few drawers along with a small section of her wardrobe so House would have space for his things. The latest book he was reading sat on top of the bedside table with his reading glasses on top, the ring was hidden at the back of his bedside table drawer at Cuddy's now too, He needed it to be closer to him if he decided that the time was right to ask her, but he wanted that moment to be special.

Walking into his office, he threw his backpack on the shelf behind his desk and then sat at his desk, no sooner had he sat down the door of his office swung open, his team walked in waving a file at him explaining it as Cameron handed him a copy of the file. Discussions were had and they knew what tests that the all had to go do, leaving House sitting at his desk, alone again.

Two hours had past, House had watched an episode of his show, threw his ball around and read through the patient's file again, making sure they hadn't missed anything. His stomach began to gurgle with hunger, he sighed and stood up, grabbing his cane he walked down the hallway, he wondered if Wilson would shout him lunch but when he had gotten to Wilson's office it was empty, Even his jacket was not there, deciding not to hunt him down, his next move was to annoy Cuddy.

Getting to her office door he looked at his woman, she didn't look well at all. Opening the door and shutting it behind him he moved over to her desk and sat down in the chair across from her. All he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around her, and make sure she was okay, but this was Work House/Cuddy, he couldn't do that here.

"You okay?" He asked knowing no one could hear their conversation.

"Yeah." She said absently as she stared at her computer screen. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I was going to come and annoy you just because I can, but looking at you, I'm worried." He paused. "You're as white as a sheet, you don't look well at all." House spoke out honestly.

"I'm okay, just tired, this morning has been long." She lied a little,

"What time are you finished tonight?"

"Usual, 6ish." She sighed rubbing her temples with her forefingers.

"I'll make dinner, then an early night," He smiled a little, thank god his back was to the door as no one would believe if he smiled.

"Sounds good." She paused. "Crap! We have to empty the bathroom tonight; builders are in tomorrow morning fitting the new bath and rails." She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, regretting it instantly as she had to place her hands on her desk to steady herself from the wave of dizziness that hit her.

"Seriously what is wrong?" He stared at her.

Cuddy sighed knowing she couldn't keep it from him. "I've had four dizzy spells today, I thought it was low blood sugar, but I've had a chocolate bar and it didn't make a difference. And I'm tired, I could just curl up and sleep now easily."

House looked at her as she spoke to him honestly about how she was feeling. "It could be iron deficiency anaemia; do you want me to do a quick blood test?" He suggested.

"I'll be okay, I think I just need to go home early and sleep it off, whatever it is, so much crap goes through that clinic god knows I could have caught something from there."

"If you're sure, I'll check up on my team then follow you home in a bit." He spoke softly as he watched her nod. "Drive safe okay." House did have a caring side that didn't come out with anyone but Cuddy. He stood up and made his way to the door, exiting quickly and went on the search for his team.

Finding them in the lab, he did a quick patient run down, knowing that they could handle it, He explained to them that he was going out of the office for the rest of the day, not giving them any details except that he was going to watch porn and ogle the women on his screen. He loved to make them all cringe.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Ooh people thinking Cuddy's pregnant. Is she? Who knows yet! :) Diagnostician House may need to watch her a bit more?

Loving the reviews please keep them coming.

* * *

Walking into her house, the place that had become a kind of home to him, he made his way to the bedroom where he found Cuddy asleep on the bed, she had managed to strip her clothes off and pull on one of his shirts, her face was clear of the makeup he had seen her put on earlier that day, showing him truly how white she was. He sat down next to her, running his fingers gently over her face as he brushed back her hair, tucking it behind her ear. Her eyes opened slowly, and she smiled at him.

"You're here." She spoke out softy

"I said I was coming home." He smiled. "How are you feeling now?" House was worried about her; her skin was paler than usual, and she looked exhausted. She had no reason to be, they hadn't done anything too extravagant that would cause her to be so tired.

Cuddy eyes were struggling to keep her eyes open but licked her lips to wet them again. "Tired, not dizzy anymore." She tried to smile a little. "Although I'm not moving to test that!"

House nodded, he placed his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature, she was slightly warm but nothing alarming. "Sleep Cuddles, I'll sort the bathroom for tomorrow." He smiled and leaned in, kissing her forehead softly.

"Mmm...kay" She mumbled as she relaxed back on the bed. "Join me when your done." She added hearing him shuffle about grabbing a box to tidy up all the bottles in the bathroom around the bath.

He spent about fifteen minutes clearing the bathroom, happy with his progress he walked through to the living room, it was a little after 1pm he decided that he would go out and grab them sandwiches from the deli Cuddy liked a few streets away, but sitting down on the couch he looked at the blank TV screen in-front of him, his mind trying to figure out what was going on with the woman in his life. This last six weeks had been magical, and he struggled to think about his life before Cuddy, she made his life better in every way possible. Shaking his head to get out of his trance, he moved off the couch, grabbing his cane again he patted his back pocket to make sure his wallet was still inside before making his way to his car. He was going to treat Cuddy to a nice lunch.

Returning half an hour later he had gone to her deli and grabbed sandwiches and something sweet, knowing her love of cookies, he had gotten them to make up a selection box of the different ones they had available.

Walking through to the bedroom, House hoped she was still asleep. Seeing her curled up her face on his pillow now he smirked. Thankfully the sandwiches were cold, so he grabbed her laptop and walked through to the kitchen, putting their lunch in the refrigerator to keep it fresh he sat at the dining table and opened her laptop.

Opening a web browser he smiled, the latest page of the bath they had picked was what flashed up on the screen, he opened a new tab, lots of things were flashing through his mind, He was ready to take next step, this was the start of his next chapter of his life.

Typing in the search bar for real estate realtors in the area, he was going to look into selling his apartment, He wanted to buy somewhere that they could call theirs. His initial thoughts was to use the sale of his apartment as a down payment for a bigger house, of course he was going to discuss it with Cuddy when she woke but he wanted to have a few things in his head right before he did, also have a few options to show her of what he was thinking they could look into.

After about an hour he heard movement in the bedroom, he looked up from the laptop in time to see her coming into the room, instantly he pushed back his seat and gestured for her to come sit on his lap, and she did. "What are you doing through here?" She asked as she looked at the laptop screen, "Real estate?" She looked at him a little puzzled.

"While you've been sleeping. I've been out, picked up some lunch and got thinking about our living arrangements," He paused for a moment and looked up at her. "If it's okay with you, my thoughts were that I'd sell my apartment, using that money as a down payment for a bigger house for us, somewhere that we can start and expand our family when the time comes." He smiled hoping she wasn't going to run for the hills. Talking about starting a family, they had agreed six weeks ago that they were going to wait for six months before talking about starting a family.

Cuddy looked at him as he explained it all, "So you've been looking at properties?" She asked as her eyes went back to the laptop. "Are you sure this is what you want to do, it's a big decision to sell your apartment." Cuddy spoke out softly.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, You are my life. Nothing is going to change that now." He wrapped his arms around her waist "I want to create a safe haven for you. I want us to have a home." House's childhood, he had never had a proper home, he had stayed in a lot of places, all over the world while his dad worked in each of the locations.

Cuddy knew House had had a hard childhood, she nodded as she listened to him explain. She said shaking her head with a small smile. "I want us to have a home too. I want you and me to be happy, together." She smiled. "I'll sell this place too, that way we can afford somewhere really nice." She paused. "Not too close to the hospital." She added with a smirk on her lips. Not that they couldn't as they were both doctors on a healthy wage, they could easily afford somewhere nice.

"I'll call the realtor in a moment, get the ball rolling to get my apartment on the market." He smiled "Are you hungry?" He asked rubbing her back softly.

Cuddy's eyes were on the screen, she was looking at the property that House had been looking at, she looked over at him. "That is a gorgeous house." She looked back at the screen, scrolling down through the pictures, "Wow that look at that kitchen!" She mumbled, half to herself, but hoped House was listening to her. "Oh, that bathroom!" She sounded excited.

"It's a lovely house." He smiled, "When I was growing up, that's what I imagined a home should look like." He said softly, his hand not stopping on her back with soft gentle rubs.

"We should go view it!" Cuddy said instantly. "I love it, I want to see if it is as amazing as it is in the photos." She stood up and reached over for his phone. "Call them!" She smiled. House looked up at her and nodded.

"As you wish beautiful." He leaned forward, looking for the contact information. A few minutes later he nodded to Cuddy, speaking to the agent, "Okay we can meet you in say, forty-five minutes." House saw the huge smile on Cuddy's face before she disappeared out the door to go get clothes on. She was only gone a few minutes, House had finished the call, and found a bit of paper to put the address on, knowing the rough area it was in, he stood as Cuddy came back into the room dressed in jeans, knee high boots, a black vest and red light cardigan on,

"Ready to go?" She asked as she finished buttoning her cardigan. This was crazy, but Cuddy liked this idea of House's, she wanted to have a proper home for them both, somewhere that was both of theirs.

"If you are." He smiled slipping the piece of paper into his pocket. "Remember that we can look at other houses, don't set your heart on the first one." House had spent an hour online looking at various houses, but that one had been the one he liked best, so what he had been saying he was really saying it to himself.

* * *

After a twenty-minute drive, House pulled up into the driveway of a wooden clad house, it was a large house, off the main road and with no nearby neighbours, it looked great, Cuddy's eyes lit up seeing it.

"House, it looks amazing." She spoke out as she squeezed his thigh softly as he parked the car next to a car that was already in the driveway.

Leaving the car, House moved around and took her hand in his own, This was a big step for them, but it was the next step House felt he needed in his life, that he needed to do with the woman he had been in love with since College.

"Doctor House." The young woman smiled as she held out her hand to him.

He nodded and smiled a little. "Yes, and this is Doctor Cuddy."

"I'm Gracie, I spoke with you on the phone." The young blonde explained as she led them up to the front door. Once she opened the door, they both looked around in awe of it, Neither of them spoke for a few moments, they loved the open plan of it the downstairs, plenty of room for House to get his piano set up and for all their books to go and still have plenty of room for anything else they wanted.

The tour took around half an hour, with House and Cuddy nodding at each other every so often, they both knew this was going to be their home, they just needed to sell each of theirs first.

"So, Gracie, we are interested, but our issue is I have an apartment and Doctor Cuddy has a lovely house to sell before we could make an offer." House explained. "Is there a time limit for us to make an offer?" He asked.

"I can speak with the owners, let them know you're interested, and then I can get back to you if that's okay?" She asked as she wrote down a couple notes.

"That would be great. You have my number, don't you?"

"I do, and I'll be in touch soon Doctor House." She smiled at him; Cuddy's arm hooked in the loop of his as she stood beside him. She felt dizzy again but wasn't about to tell House and her head was getting sore, throbbing, she couldn't quite figure where it was starting from either as it was all over.

"Thank you." House said as they made their way back to the car, House opened the passenger's door and let her slide into her seat before closing the door and walking around to the driver's side.

Once he got into the car he looked over at Cuddy. "What did you think?"

"It is going to be our home." She spoke out simply, hoping that that would answer all his questions.

House nodded and smiled softly. "I loved it too." He reached over and placed his hand on her knee for a moment. "So how long ago did the headache start?"

Cuddy knew she couldn't fool him she sighed as she rested her head back against the headrest. "About fifteen minutes ago, I think I just need to go sleep it off."

House nodded. "I was thinking about going and packing up my apartment, did you want to sleep it off there or would you like me to drop you at yours?" He asked.

Cuddy looked over at him. "I can sleep at yours." She wasn't about to admit it but the way she was feeling she didn't really want to be alone.

House nodded again. "Okay one quick stop for packing boxes then to my apartment." House was so ready for this house in front of them to be theirs. He drove to the UPS warehouse, leaving Cuddy in the car as she had fallen asleep, he went inside buying forty medium boxes, parcel tape, bubble wrap, black bags and marker pens, he filled his trunk and the backseat of his car with it all. What he didn't use at his apartment could always be used at Cuddy's, so he didn't mind buying extra.

Back on the road, he made his way to his apartment building, glancing at Cuddy every so often, he was worried about her, and not knowing what was going on with her was concerning him even more. He kept an eye in case she started with any other symptoms. He was glad when she had said that she wanted to sleep at his apartment when he had offered.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I love hearing your thoughts. Please please keep reviewing!

* * *

Pulling up in his usual spot, he leaned over to his girlfriend and ran his fingers on her cheek softly. "Honey we are here."

Cuddy's eyes opened as she nodded slowly, not saying too much she exited the car and headed to the door of his apartment, she was exhausted and her head was throbbing, Cuddy knew she needed to lay down, using her key she opened the door and made her way to House's bed, by the time he had caught up with her, his arms filled with bubble wrap, maker pens and packaging tape he saw her pulling her boots off before she curled up under his duvet. Giving her a smile, he made his way back out to grab the rest of the boxes and black bags.

Deciding to leave her for now, he made a start on packing up all his books and knickknacks from his living room, surprising himself it didn't take long until all that was left was empty bookcases, the piano a couch and his TV. He had packed up his computer and flat packed the desk he had gotten for it. His living room echoed now his life packed in ten boxes, so far.

His next room was the kitchen, not that he wanted to keep much out of it, and his cupboards were pretty bare anyway, packing one box with his favourite mugs and his kitchen knives which he had impulse bought from a late night TV channel that was showing them off he didn't believe that they were as good as they had described. Getting them home he was surprised at how good they were. The rest of his dinner set, glasses, mugs and everything else he packed up to go to the homeless shelter, knowing that they could always use it. Happy that the kitchen was done, he went to check on Cuddy, she had slept now for a while and he was concerned about how much she had been sleeping in the last twenty-four hours.

Stepping into the bedroom he couldn't help but smile at her curled up on his bed, she was obviously still asleep. Her skin was still pale, but when she was sleeping, she looked peaceful and happy. He didn't want to disturb her just yet and he still had some packing to do, he wanted the apartment empty as soon as possible, although when he had suggested it earlier about selling up he hadn't expected it all to move this quickly, he thought it would take time for them to find a property they could both agree on, but the first one they saw was the one they both fell in love with. He needed to get that home for them, he needed to get his apartment sold so he could use the money from the sale as a down payment of the house. He knew that they would get a mortgage no problem at all, both working doctors, Cuddy's job title alone would guarantee them it.

Moving from the doorway he grabbed another empty box and went into the bathroom, it was easy packed up, empty within fifteen minutes. Pleased with himself he only had the bedroom and hallway to go, The hallway cupboard took a few minutes, he only had a few bits and pieces in it, putting the box in the living room with the rest to go into storage, he counted thirteen boxes, his TV and a piano. His bedroom was the only room left to do, Knowing he still needed a few things from there to take to Cuddy's he gathered them first, putting them in the empty suitcase that was under his bed, House worked as quietly as he could, he really didn't want to wake Cuddy until he was done.

Re-counting the boxes, his life was squeezed into eighteen boxes along with the TV and piano, it wouldn't take the guys from the storage unit long to move all of this. Dusting off himself he walked through to the bedroom, climbed on the bed with Cuddy and brushed her hair away from her face. "Cuddy, how about we get you home." He spoke softly, trying to awaken her from her deep sleep.

Cuddy stirred and looked up at him with a smile on her face. "But you've got to pack up this place." She hadn't looked around yet.

"It's done, I've got a few boxes to go to the homeless shelter and a few to go in the trash but apart from that I'm down to eighteen boxes and a piano." He smiled; he was really pleased with himself that he had managed to get it all done at one time.

Cuddy sat up and looked around her, the only thing left was his bed, his sheets and pillows could easily go in a black bag, and that was it. "Wow! How long was I asleep?" She asked rubbing at her eyes a little.

"About three hours." He answered.

"So, the apartment is ready to go on the market?" She asked swinging her legs off the bed, ready to check out what he had done. Suddenly as she stood, she sat back down as quickly and closed her eyes, wishing the dizzy feeling away. "Stood up to quickly, that's all." She mumbled knowing House had shuffled closer to her and had put his arm around her softly.

"Take it easy, no rush." His voice no louder than a whisper, his hands rubbing up and down her arms gently.

"Let's see what you've been up to!" She smiled as she looked at him, she stood up slower this time and took in the difference in the bedroom, she could see all the pictures off the walls, even the lamps had gone. It felt so strange than when she had fallen asleep. "How did you manage to do all this, and I slept through it all?" She asked as she saw him stand behind her.

"You were snoring, no chance of me waking you from that." He grinned at her as she elbowed him in the ribs.

Cuddy shook her head and walked through the apartment, taking it all in, she had been there before, plenty of times since they had gotten together, but it was usually just short visits while he picked up something or more clothes. Stopping in the living room she looked at his pile of boxes, she smiled a little and then looked at him. "Can't believe you've packed everything up already!" She spoke out softly, her hand reaching up to his face.

"I know, it's all happened so fast, I honestly thought it would take more time to find our home together." House smiled as he leaned his face into her touch.

"I didn't even think about it until earlier on when I saw what you were looking at on the laptop." She smiled, "But I'm glad we are making this step, and I want someplace that is us, not just us living surrounded by my things, I want it to be about us. I want us to have a home together." She continued to smile.

"I agree, not that I don't love staying at your house, I just want someplace that feels like home to me, it's something I never had as a kid, even here, it's just a place I've stayed." He paused for a moment. "But with you, it's going to be my first home." He spoke so soft and genuinely that Cuddy felt the emotion in her heart. He looked at her before speaking again. "Tomorrow we need to see about getting this place up on the market." He said simply.

Cuddy was feeling all kinds of emotions as he spoke, she nodded. "What are we going to do financially? I mean, for a mortgage and all that, it's things we need to start thinking about." The practical side of Cuddy showed as she started to think about things, they needed to sort in order to get their home.

"We could open a joint account, each put in money each month to cover the mortgage, bills all the things like that." He suggested. "What were you thinking?" He asked, knowing Cuddy, she would have an idea already ticking around in her mind.

"Wow that was scary" She paused. "I was thinking the same thing." She grinned at him. "Another thing we need to sort tomorrow."

"I want to use the money from the sale of this place as the down payment towards our mortgage, that way its not so pressured to get your place packed up and empty."

"I have some savings; I can put in my share then after I sell my house it can go back into my savings." Cuddy smiled.

"Wow we are good at sorting all this out, without any arguments, who are you, and what have you done with my Cuddy?" He grinned putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm right here honey, I just want all this as much as you do. Now can we go get food, I'm starving." Cuddy leaned her head into his shoulder gently with a smile on her lips.

House nodded and kissed her forehead. "Me too, if someone hadn't slept all day we could have gone and eaten sooner." He joked getting another elbow in the ribs.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Love reading your thoughts! Please keep sharing them with me!

* * *

The next morning was one of those rare mornings where House woke before Cuddy, smiling to himself he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close to his own. "I love it when you sleep in." He whispered as she started to stir in his arms.

"What time is it?" She asked slowly opening her eyes.

"It is just after 7am." He answered before kissing her neck softly. She moaned into his touch closing her eyes again.

"I better get up; I've got loads to catch up on today after being off most of yesterday." Cuddy really didn't feel like getting up out of the warm embrace House had her in.

"The hospital can wait another hour or so." He continued to kiss her neck. "I want some Cuddy time."

Cuddy smiled; her eyes closed as she enjoyed his touch. "Hmm... I could leave it a little longer." She turned in his arms, now facing him she opened her eyes and smiled softly as she moved her head up to capture his lips. It didn't take very long for the kiss to deepen, Tongues crashing together while moans from them both were filling the room.

Thirty minutes later they lay spent on the bed, Cuddy's eyes were closed again, her chest rising and falling hard, it had been an intense love making session that had totally taken it out of her, House on the other hand was laying beside her mimicking her chest movements, It was one thing they really knew, was how to make love to each other. Cuddy knew she needed to move, but she really couldn't, her legs were still weak, and she felt she physically couldn't move.

Eventually she managed to get up, making her way to the shower. House staying in the bed a little longer until he looked over at the boxes, he had packed yesterday of her bathroom stuff. Getting out of bed he walked into the bathroom and stood next to the shower door. "Is there any point them coming to change the bath now?" He asked as she washed her hair.

Cuddy saw him standing in the bathroom. "Not really, can you call and cancel them please?" She asked rinsing the shampoo from her hair.

"Of course." He smiled softly. He actually didn't mind doing little things like that for her, had it been something at the hospital and someone else was asking the answer would have been no straight away.

He left the bathroom and grabbed her cell phone, knowing that she had been the one who had scheduled them, finding the number he hit call and waited for someone to answer. Explaining that they no longer needed it and that they would have to cancel the works that had been ordered, he received a rather grumpy response from the guy on the other end of the phone, but the guy accepted that they were cancelling. Hanging up he set Cuddy's phone back down on her bedside table, just as Cuddy was coming out of the bathroom.

"All sorted, he wasn't happy it was cancelled last minute but accepted that we no longer needed the work doing." House explained softly,

"Okay, thanks for sorting that." She smiled, House noticed that she was still pale, but she looked less tired than she had the previous day.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked

Cuddy looked at him from her wardrobe, "I'm okay, not so tired today." She smiled then picked out her black slacks, and a cream blouse to go with it, happy with her choices she moved to her drawers to find underwear.

"You still look pale, just take it easy today please." It wasn't often that House worried about someone other than himself, even then he didn't really worry about himself.

She looked over at him and nodded, "I promise I won't over do it honey." She spoke out sincerely, she just hoped that she wasn't going to have any dizzy spells or headaches.

"Good. You know where I am if you need me,, scratch that I've got a couple things I want to get done before I come in, Boss, I'm going to be late." He grinned stupidly at her.

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she began to get dressed. "I'm standing naked in front of you, I'm not your boss here." She shook her head. "But as your boss at work, I expect to see you in my office as soon as you get in, consider this your warning phone call for being late." She grinned back at him.

"Awh but Cuddy..." He fake sad faced her.

"No, I want an update as I know what is going to make you late." She walked over to him in her underwear and poked him in the chest. "I still have to pretend to be mad if your late." She leaned up and kissed him softly before going back and pulling on the rest of her clothes.

House stood admiring the view. "I prefer the other way, you know strippers take off their clothes, not put them on." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Good job I'm the Dean of Medicine and not a stripper then eh!" She grinned at him, then sat to do her hair and make-up.

"Hey, no work talk in the bedroom." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, please you just told your boss you were going to be late while admiring the fact she was standing in front of you naked." Cuddy shrugged her shoulders a huge smirk on her face as she watched his reaction through the mirror.

House shrugged his shoulders. "Imagine what my boss would say if she knew I was admiring her naked body."

Cuddy decided to play along. "She would probably call you a pervert."

"Takes one to know one." He grinned walking to the bathroom naked, he was going for his shower.

Cuddy laughed as she heard the shower turn on. It wasn't long until she was ready to leave. House was out of the shower and getting dressed when she picked up her cell phone. "I'll see you in my office whenever you decide to turn up." She knew he didn't have a case right now, so she wasn't fussed about him being late.

"Okay, I'll hopefully have some good news to share with you by then." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Remember take it easy, you still look really pale."

"I promised you I would, See you later." She kissed his cheek and left quickly, knowing she had a lot to catch up on in her office.

* * *

House had spent what seemed like forever on the phone to the realtor answering all the questions they had about selling his apartment. Agreeing to go to the apartment and let them see it and take photos to get it listed he left Cuddy's and drove over. The visit lasted about twenty minutes, the realtor getting what she needed, explaining that a surveyor would need to come past before it could get listed but gave him an estimate of the price she expected him to get, he was happy enough with it, although they did have to wait for the surveyors report first. Booking it for later that morning, House and the realtor left.

House's next stop was the storage company, he rented out a space and asked if they could empty his apartment as soon as possible, surprised when they had said they had a cancelation that morning and a van could go out and meet him at his apartment in an hour. Things were moving really quickly but he was glad that the apartment would be empty before the surveyor came.

Watching them empty his apartment, his piano was his main worry, but they assured him that they had moved piano's before and not to worry, they would take good care of it. He grabbed the boxes to go to the Homeless shelter, he dropped them off and headed back to his now empty apartment. He was leaving his bed, couch and appliances in there for the next owners.

Sitting on the couch he heard a knock at the door, looking at his watch it was now 11am, opening it to be greeted by the realtor and surveyor he invited them in and left them to do what they needed. He watched from a distance, seeing the surveyor writing on his clipboard several times, it took about forty minutes before they went and spoke with House. Confirming the amount that the Realtor had said earlier House agreed at that price to list it at. The realtor explained that she was going to go back to the office and work on the listing then let him know when it was up. House thanked both of them as they left.

Walking into the hospital at 12.30pm House went to Cuddy's office as he had agreed with her.

"I know I'm late... Hooker wouldn't leave." He said loud enough for the nurses at the clinic desk to shake their heads at him. He closed the door and took a seat across from Cuddy. "Well I've had a very productive morning."

Cuddy looked up from her paperwork and pretended to be pissed at him, for show to the nurses who quite often looked in her door window. "Really, what did you get done?" She asked

"Well my apartment is getting listed as we speak, I've had the realtor and surveyor at it, oh and the storage guys, my apartment is empty." He explained as her eyes widened at him.

"Wow!" She said a little shocked. "You have been busy!"

"I told you it was productive." He smiled. "Do you want me to arrange an appointment at the bank for the joint account?" He asked, he was actually enjoying doing all of this, which did actually scare him a little.

"Could you please? I've been swamped here all morning; I've not moved from this desk all day." She explained as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Try get an appointment for tomorrow lunchtime." She added, seeing him nod.

"Will work on that! I'm feeling really positive about all this." He smiled at her. "My realtor said she might have someone interested in my apartment as someone had asked about one-bedroom apartments near my area earlier this week."

"That's great!" Cuddy kept her fake frown on at him, but her tone said otherwise.

"Anyway, before your face stays like that, I've actually got a department to run." He grinned as she shook her head at him.

"Dinner at 6?" She asked, her kind of way to see what time he thought he'd be finished.

"Perfect, see you then." House stood and exited her office, making his way to his office. "She's jealous of my hooker." He said walking past the nurses the newest of them blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! Will get the next one posted in the next two days! 

* * *

House still didn't have a case so had his team working in the clinic, his office was quiet, he sat reading on his laptop when his phone rang, answering it he listened to the woman on the other end, smiling he nodded. It was realtor who was explaining that the guy who was interested in the area had viewed it this afternoon and had decided to take it. His apartment was in the process of being sold, full asking price. House couldn't believe their luck. Ending the call, he looked at his laptop screen, flicking from his medical journals tab to the real estate one where their dream home was listed. "One step closer." He said to himself.

Deciding to go tell Cuddy about the call he was about to move when his cell phone rang again, answering it, this time it was Gracie, the realtor of their dream home, "It's yours as long as you can have the ball rolling in the next month." She said, "I've got a hold on it for you and Doctor Cuddy put in place by the current owner." She added. House thanked her and explained that his apartment was close to sale so they would be able to put in an offer soon. Gracie took a note of it and said that she was looking forward to hearing from him soon.

House leaned back in his chair. How was all this going so fast, he was struggling to keep up, He needed to talk to Cuddy. Looking at his watch it was a little after 4pm now, He grabbed his backpack and headed down to her office, he wasn't going back to his office after that, he wanted to go cook her a nice meal in celebratory fashion.

He walked past the nurse who blushed at him earlier and spoke "Wonder if she's calmed down about my hookers yet?" He carried on and walked into her office, throwing his backpack on the floor and sat in the chair he had sat in earlier. He waited for Cuddy to look up at him.

"What do you want now?" She glared at him. He knew it was for the nurse's benefit.

"I've so much to tell you! Two phone calls, my apartment is in the process of being sold, the guy that was interested loved it and is buying it." House explained, leaning back he hooked his foot up on his other leg. "Our home, the current owner has put a hold on it for us, we have one month to make an offer."

Cuddy's eye widened again. "Holy shit House, how is this all moving so fast?" She asked.

House shrugged. "No idea but I'm excited!"

Cuddy nodded, "Me too. Going by the fact you've got your backpack I'm assuming that you're on your way home."

He nodded. "Going to go make dinner."

"Sounds good, I'm starving!" She said. "I'll leave in about half an hour. See you when I get home."

House nodded, standing up, grabbing his backpack and making his way to the door. "Doctor Cuddy you do not get to choose my hookers!" His voice carried from her office to the nurse's station.

Cuddy did feel a little blush on her cheeks, he was an ass, but she knew why he was saying it, no one really knew that they were together, And they wanted it to stay that way so he had to continue like they had been before their trip to Scotland.

* * *

House stopped by the store, picking up a few things that he knew they needed for the dinner he had planned. He was actually smiling while going around the store, he wanted to recreate the food they had eaten after they had first gotten together. Grilled cheese sandwiches and fries. He wondered if Cuddy would realise what he was doing.

Getting back to Cuddy's House got to making their dinner, putting on music as he did so, rocking around the kitchen he was unaware that Cuddy was watching him from the doorway, he spun around air guitaring the rift and then he saw her. Stopping his movements, he grinned at her and reached over, turning his music down.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked, moving back over to the cooker, flipping the grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Long enough." Her grin matching his, she sat down at the table and watched him move around her kitchen. "So how long will it take for your apartment sale to go through?"

House put one of the sandwiches on a plate beside him, putting the next one in the pan and looked over at her. "Could be a few days, could be a couple of weeks, I honestly don't know." He shrugged. "I hope it's sooner rather than later; I want to make sure we get that beautiful wooden clad house." He moved to the oven door and pulled out the tray of fries, dividing them between the two plates on the side.

Cuddy nodded as she listened to him. "Me too. Do I have time to freshen up before dinner?" She asked, not sure how soon dinner was going to be.

"You've got five minutes!" House smiled over at her, flipping the grilled cheese sandwich in the pan.

She nodded, leaving the room heading through to the bedroom, she quickly changed into comfier clothes, a vest top and sweat pants, her feet bare, she was so glad to get out of the suit, her body was tired still, the need to pee again. Going to the bathroom for the countless time that day.

Joining House she saw that he had put a single rose in a vase on table along with two plates of grilled cheese sandwiches and fries. She smiled at him. "Is this our celebratory meal now?" She asked, "Or is this all you know what to cook?" She joked as she sat down at the table.

House faked a shock look at her. "I can cook!" He sighed shaking his head, in all honesty he had imagined himself cooking in the kitchen of their future home, He wanted to make a romantic meal for them the first night they moved in, but he didn't know when that would be.

"House, I know you can cook." She smiled at him as her hand reached over for his, squeezing it softly. "You've been making dinner for the two of us for the last six weeks, I'm surprised I've not gained weight!" Her smile changed into a smirk as she looked into his eyes.

House looked at her and smiled. "Well you keep leaving me in bed every morning, running it off so I very much doubt if you'd ever gain weight."

Cuddy nodded and brushed her hair back from her face with her free hand. "Well I've got to keep in shape," She paused. "I know how you love this body." Wiggling her eyebrows at him with a smirk on her face.

"I love you, your body well..." He paused looking her up and down from what he could see from his angle. "Is just a perfectly added bonus."

Cuddy could feel the slight blush in her cheeks as she felt his eyes on her, listening to him she bit her bottom lip slightly. "I love you too." She spoke out softly her eyes floating to their joined hands, slightly flustered she shook her head. "Can we eat now? I'm starving!" Her eyes raised to his.

House nodded, he held in a slight chuckle seeing her getting flustered by his words, it was simple moments like this that reminded him of how much he did love her, not that it was something he would ever forget. "Eat!" He smiled letting go of her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. I'm so sorry that it's taken this long to update this... I've a few more chapters left and just in the process of figuring out how to wrap it all up. Hope you enjoy this update, and let me know what you think.

* * *

It was one week since House had managed to sell his apartment, paperwork was getting done which took the time, Cuddy had managed to get her small house listed and they had begun packing up her home during their free evenings, Everything was going the way they had wanted it to go.

They had both attended an appointment at the bank getting a joint account set up and had spoken to them about the mortgage for the house they were hoping to buy. Again, paperwork was getting done slowly, but House was getting impatient, they only had three weeks left to make an offer on the house they both wanted. He had gotten a surveyor in and asked them to do a private survey of the new house, wanting to make sure it was all ready for them to move into when the time came.

Cuddy was sitting in her office, fighting off another headache she had closed the blinds to darken it so she could continue with her paperwork, wanting to get home before House for a change. Her cell phone rang, and she answered without looking at who was calling. After saying hello, she listened, and a smile grew on her face. "That is great news, why did you call me and not Dr House directly?" She asked, after she had been told that his apartment sell had been finalised and the money was being put into their joint account later that day. "Dr House's phone was unavailable; I've been trying to contact him all morning." Was the answer she got, frowning a little she rubbed her forehead. Thanking him, the call ended,

Cuddy had to find House and let him know the news they had been waiting for. Picking up her cell again, she tried to call him, but it went straight to voicemail, she frowned at her phone hanging up without leaving a message. Thinking for a moment, she wasn't wanting to go all over the hospital to find him, her head was sore, and the darkness of the room was soothing it slightly, hospital lights would make it worse. Picking up her office phone she tried to call his office directly, no one answered either, so she called for a page to be sent out asking him to see her in her office. Hearing the hospital sound system a few moments later shout out for 'Dr House to Dr Cuddy's office immediately' she hoped that he would respond and come to her office.

Standing up she made her way to the bathroom, having yet another pee, she never thought anything of it, she was sitting back behind her desk, signing off files when her office door opened and House hobbled in, closing it behind him, he made his way over to her desk and raised an eyebrow at her. "What can I do for you?" He asked sitting across from her.

"Why is your cell off?" She asked rubbing at her temples.

"It's not!" He went into his pocket pulling his cell out and looked at it then looked at Cuddy sheepishly, "Okay so I must have forgotten to charge it." He paused. "Why, what were you trying to call me for?"

Cuddy closed her eyes for a moment, her head was achy and sore, Looking at House. "Because your realtor called my cell, he has been trying to call you all morning." Another pause as she sat up a bit straighter. "The money should be in our account by the end of today," She smiled a little, knowing she could do that while her blinds were closed.

House looked over at her, he knew she had one of her headaches she had been having more recently, this was in fact the third one in the last week. Listening to her a smile grew on his face. "We can make an offer finally!"

Cuddy nodded, "I've transferred my half of it already so as soon as yours clears then we can call Gracie and let her know the good news." She smiled,

House grinned, things were finally going their way, Now all the needed to do was sell Cuddy's house and move into their home, "I'm going to call her now and see if we can start the arrangements."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow at him, "How do you plan on doing that, your cell is dead."

Reaching over her desk he grabbed hers and waved it a little in front of her. "I'm going to use yours obviously."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and rested back in her seat, she wanted to go home and curl up in bed and sleep away this headache. She listened as House spoke on the phone to their realtor, she could tell by his end of the conversation that the paperwork was getting started and that they would have to go meet her tomorrow. Cuddy nodded as she felt House look at her to confirm if she could do that, He set up and appointment then ended the call.

"We have to be at her office for 11.30am tomorrow morning." House explained, setting her cell phone back on her desk. "Do you have much left to do?" He asked knowing that running a hospital was never ending.

"I have a ton to get through, and that's fine, I'll take an early lunch." She paused for a moment. "Could you go get me... " Shaking her head. "Never mind, work/House not home/House." She sighed. She was going to get him to get her a peppermint tea but knowing that work/House wasn't like that, her mind had momentarily blipped because of the pain she was feeling.

House looked at her, he was concerned. "What do you want, I'm sure Work/House will figure a way of getting it for you." He spoke out, trying not to confuse their work and personal life.

Cuddy shook her head. "It's okay, I've got water here, I'll be fine. You should go back to your team or whatever you were doing."

House shook his head. "Cuddy." His voice a little deeper than normal. "I know you've got one of your headaches, what can I do to help?"

Cuddy looked over at him and smiled a little. "Peppermint tea and some dark chocolate."

Nodding his head. "I'll be back soon." Was all he said, Leaving her in the office, he knew the canteen wouldn't work for him, he wasn't someone who drank peppermint tea, so he left the building, knowing the store down the street had boxes of her favourite peppermint tea bags, she had a coffee machine in her office that did have a programme to get just hot water, he grinned at his genius plan.

He was gone for about ten minutes, the box of teabags hidden in his pocket and two bars of dark chocolate in the other he made his way back into Cuddy's office, closing the door behind him again.

Ignoring her he went to her machine, grabbing a mug he filled it with hot water, then took the box out of his pocket and slipped one of the teabags into the mug, carrying it over to her desk he set it in front of her. Cuddy watching him in awe of what he was doing she smiled.

"Thank you." She said softly, House going to his other pocket and taking out two chocolate bars.

"No need to thank me." He smiled "I hope it helps you feel better." He added as he made his way over to the door again. "I'll see you at home." And with that he was gone out of her office once again.

Cuddy leaned back, the mug in her hand as she grinned, he had found a way to be home/House at work, without letting anyone see it.

* * *

Two weeks later, House and Cuddy were packing up the last of her belongings, the purchase of their home had been finalised the day before, they were getting the keys to the house that afternoon, both of them were extremely excited, knowing that they wanted to do a little work before moving in, get new flooring laid and put a little colour on the walls so that all they had to do was unpack and settle in.

"I think we should buy a new bed." House said out of the blue while packing up his clothes from the drawers Cuddy had given him not long ago.

Looking up from her folding of clothes from her drawers she raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?" She asked.

"Because, I was just thinking about a new bed, nothing wrong with your one, it would just be nice to get a TV bed." He grinned looking at her.

"Ah..." She smirked over at him. "You want it so you can relax in bed and watch TV easy don't you!"

"Well yeah, what if I'm having a bad day with my leg, you expect me to lay on the couch?"

Cuddy shook her head. "You just want it for porn." She raised an eyebrow at him.

House looked at her, choosing to approach her, he put his hand on her hip and pulled her into him. "I no longer have a porn collection; it went in the trash when I was packing my old apartment." He paused, looking down her cleavage. "Why do I need porn when I've got my own right here." He smirked.

Cuddy looked up at him, her body freely moving against his as he pulled her towards him. She listened to him and raised an eyebrow. "You really threw it in the trash?" She asked softly, she had been sleeping while he had packed up his apartment so was completely unaware as to what he had kept and hadn't.

House bent his head to her lips softly and brushed his against hers, "Yes." He spoke before closing the kiss and wrapping both his arms around her waist.

Kissing for a moment they eventually broke apart. "That definitely gives you points mister." She smirked as she ran her fingers down his right cheek. "But this is not going to get this place packed up." She pushed him away gently and moved back to what she was doing. "Points add up, imagine the rewards when we get in our TV bed." She added looking over her shoulder at him.


End file.
